Overall, we have continued to accrue considerable numbers of patients on this protocol: (current total 99) the focus this year continues to be obtaining biopsies as delineated in the original protocol for thymidine replacement. The results have been variable, but no toxicity was encountered in biopsy if these patients. We continue to control a majority of unresectable sarcomas, many of whom now have received prior chemotherapy, for whom there is no practical option. These have been published in Cancer. A long-term follow-up of the glioblastoma results has been published this year in the Journal of Clinical oncology. We have started a small pilot study for IUdR in locally advanced head and neck cancers and have documented high IUdR uptake and high response rates, and most recently have extended the project to include locally advanced cervix cancer.